


Wither and Decay

by SmallTownSlytherin



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Crushes, Drabble, Drama, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Crush, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownSlytherin/pseuds/SmallTownSlytherin
Summary: Wither and Decay,End this Destiny,Break these earthly chains,And set the spirit free.[Cassandra has been in love with the princess for as long as she can remember. However, it is not their destiny to get married. It is her destiny to protect Rapunzel, and that is enough. Her friendship is enough. Until things go out of hand, and she decides if she can't have the princess, no one can.]





	Wither and Decay

**Author's Note:**

> I read too many theories, and I write what I feel. Here's a few notes.
> 
> -This story is jumpy.  
> -This story is short, as it is just a drabble.  
> -THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE DISNEY SERIES RAPUNZEL'S TANGLED ADVENTURE!!!!!!!!  
> -This story contains one sided crushes, and unreturned feelings.  
> -I apologize for the formatting, it is confusing and I'm not good with it.
> 
> If none of that is your tea, see yourself out.

It was Cassandra’s destiny. She knew nothing of her past. Having been given up at birth, she was lucky enough to grow up in the palace, so she had pretty much everything handed to her. She wasn’t royalty, but she was rich and that was enough. Being the daughter of the castle guards captain, she held power over the other castle servants. Granted, she didn’t use that power. She spent her time growing up as a maid, and training to join the guards on the side. And she got that. The King and Queen allowed her to be the first woman to join the guards, and even being given the title of captain when her father stepped aside.  
Cassandra remembers the day Princess Rapunzel was kidnapped from her bassinet. She was about five at the time, and had freedom to roam as long as she behaved. She had seen the queen carrying her to their room after she had been healed by the magic flower. The princess was just as beautiful as the queen. With fair skin, huge green eyes, and gorgeous golden locks, she would be treasured forever. Cassandra hoped to become friends with the princess one day, and went to bed with hopes to interact with the baby tomorrow. She awoke that night to yelling, screaming, agonized cries. Ignoring the demands, she ran to the source. The princess had been kidnapped. For years, the castle searched for her. She counted each day, and attended every lantern festival. But even soon, she began to lose hope the princess would ever return.  
Things changed. Days after she was named captain of the guards, the Princess returned- with a terribly short brown pixie cut. Originally, Flynn Rider was going to be put to death. He was a thief and had taken too much from the kingdom. But he somehow escaped, and returned better than ever with none other than Rapunzel. The king and queen owed him a great debt, and due to his changed ways and Rapunzel’s love for him, his life was spared.  
Cassandra was assigned to be the princess’s lady in waiting and her personal guard. It was an offer bigger than she could ever imagine, and she took it with great pride. She had not been able to speak to Rapunzel at the kingdom’s celebration, as she had been too busy with training and preparing things for her return. When Rapunzel came to her room that had been set up, that is where Cassandra finally got an up close look at the girl. And as she had been years ago- she was beautiful. Rapunzel stood before her in purple and pink gown, green eyes glowing bright, brunette hair short and frizzy, and freckles sprinkled across her flushed cheeks. Cassandra fell in love immediately.  
To her delight, they grew close. Closer than most staff had with the royals. Rapunzel was eager to have a friend, and she opened up about her stress of her new life. She did not think she was fit to be a princess, and her overprotective father did not help her wild soul. Eager, Cassandra advised her to take a break and go against her father. However, the girl refused. When the first official dinner since her return was held, Cassandra was put in charge of seating. Of course, Rapunzel sat with her parents. She kept watch over Pascal, and Eugene was put at the children’s table. She hoped she would have the slightest chance of gaining the princess’s trust- more trust than she gave to Eugene. And when Eugene proposed, things went downhill. Rapunzel fled, terrified by the future put before her. Without hesitation, she ran after her, providing her the comfort.  
“Don’t think too much of it.” she had said when she caught up with her. “No one said your future is written for you. You’re the one who creates it. Live a little.” she smiled, taking her hand. She was rewarded a thankful smile and hug in return, leaving her heart pounding her throat. She longed to kiss those lips that were inches away, but she couldn’t. So she returned the hug, and that was enough.  
Rapunzel was a wild spirit that even Cassandra struggled to keep up with. She was fast, adventurous and outgoing, and wasn’t a stranger when it came to looking in the eyes of danger. Nonetheless, she followed the princess everywhere, determined to keep her safe. She was there when Rapunzel gained her beautiful golden locks back. She had taken Rapunzel to the same place the golden flower that saved the Queen’s life had been found. Yet it was guarded by sharp, pointy spikes that no one dared mess with. Due to the fact they could shatter the best handcrafted swords, nobody was brave enough to try and go around them. Everyone had assumed the spikes had grown when Rapunzel's hair had been cut, due to the fact she possessed the magic of the last known golden flower. However, the spikes seemed to grow out of control the second Rapunzel approached them. The most shocking thing was they also seemed to grow back her hair. That was perhaps one of the most shocking things.  
But Cassandra fell even more in love with the golden haired princess. Her bravery was beyond imaginable, and she didn’t back down from a fight. The same fight in which Cassandra got her ass kicked by none other than the Princess of Corona, and watched her take out men three times her size with twenty pounds of hair behind her. She begged Rapunzel for her validation and respect, and Rapunzel asked for her friendship in return. For her, friendship was enough. Even if she couldn’t have the love, she could handle being friends. And even then, Cassandra knew she could not have the princess. She was bound to marry Eugene Fitzherbert, and after that, Cassandra would not be needed as much.  
Later, she fell in love with her haunting voice. Sure, she had heard the girl sing before. But it had normally been when she was healing an injured guard, or singing just to sing. Hearing her sing the Hurt incantation was amazing, despite her hand getting destroyed (and later healed) in process. They continued their adventures, and on their quest to gain the Moonstone opal, she made a decision. If she couldn’t have Rapunzel, no one could. She watched as the girl she loved slowly walked forward, reaching out towards the opal before snatching it from her.  
“Cassandra?” Rapunzel questioned, being tugged into Eugene’s arms immediately.  
“Rapunzel, I’m sorry.” she closed her eyes. “But you and I? We weren’t meant to have the same destiny. And right now, I’m fulfilling mine.” as she clutched the opal to her chest, she regretted everything immediately. Pain racked her body, and she knew there was no going back now. As her body transformed, so did her heart. And when everything was clear again, and when she looked the princess in the eyes, the love was no longer there. Instead, she feasted off the emotions displayed in those green eyes. Confusion, hurt, betrayal.  
“Remember Rapunzel.” Cassandra clenched her fists and approached. “Be careful who you trust.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading! I might write a second part, or a story where these two actually end up, so let me know.


End file.
